M I N E
by Micky Milky
Summary: "...jika kau tahu aku, kau pasti mengerti dengan sifatku, aku tak akan menyerah sebelum apa yang kuinginkan menjadi milikku, dan itu termasuk Kouki. Sampaikan padanya untuk tak memandang siapapun terkecuali aku, karena jika dia berani melakukannya, akan ku bunuh orang yang berhasil menarik minat Kouki-ku itu." AkaFuri Yaoi... RnR Please, updet next chap
1. Chapter 1

**Title : ****Mine**

**Author: Micky_Milky  
Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Rate : T**** (Mungkin akan bertambah)**

**Disclaimer: ****Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pairing: ****Akashi x Furihata**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Ooc, Oc, alur kecepatan. Dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap ****1**

**Enjoy reading**

**.**

**.**

Akasih tidak pernah tahu jika mencintai seseorang bisa sesakit ini. Kau tak akan pernah mengira jika hatimu tiba-tiba berlabu pada sosok yang tak pernah terbayang bahkan di mimpi sekalipun, pemuda itu bukanlah pemuda berkelas sepertinya, dia hanya pemuda biasa, dari kalangan biasa, dan punya teman biasa, pergaulannyapun juga biasa. Ingatkan Akashi untuk mengingat kembali bentuk ideal dari seseorang yang akan mendampinginya. Seorang wanita anggun dan elegan. Tapi maaf saja hatinya berhianat. Pemuda dengan segala kelebihan (Terkecuali tinggi badan) itu malah memilih pemuda biasa itu.

Akashi kadang kala merasa heran dengan hatinya. Tak ada sedikitpun dari pemuda itu yang bisa dilabeli istimewa, pintar tidak, hebat pun tidak. bahkan Kagami Taiga yang bisa di labeli idiot dalam urusan pelajaranpun bisa sangat berkilau saat berada di lapangan basket, nah... sekarang katakan pada Akashi bagian Furihata Kouki mana yang bisa terlihat berkilau? Oke... tarik ucapan itu kembali, bagi Akashi, Kouki itu berkilau dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Sayang si pemuda berambut coklat dengan iris mata seperti biji semangka itu terlalu idiot untuk mengetahui jika seorang Akashi Seijuuro sedang mengincarnya, mengincar cinta pemuda itu.

Berlatar di sekolah Seirin, pria berwajah tampan itu berjalan angkuh memasuki perkarangan sekolah yang tak bisa di sebut elit itu. Bebagai gumaman terdengar di telinganya, tak menghiraukan semua gumaman dan para siswa Seirin, pemuda berumur enam belas tahun yang juga ketua osis dan kapten dari team basket Rakuzan dengan surai merah dan manik heterochromatic berwarna merah dan emas itu santai berjalan menuju lapangan basket indoor milik sekolah itu.

Aida Riko, gadis pelatih dari team basket Seirin itulah yang pertama melihat kedatangan Akashi ke tempat mereka berlatih. Sedikit tak percaya jika kapten Rakuzan yang sudah mereka kalahkan itu terlihat santai menyender pada pintu masuk lapangan, mata dwiwarna itu melirik satu persatu anggota team basket itu dengan cermat, mencari objek yang membuatnya harus rela ke Tokyo hanya untuk bertemu dengan pemuda yang sudah membuatnya hampir gila itu.

"Kuroko-kun, Akashi-kun mencarimu."

Riko berbisik kepada Kuroko yang asik melakukan pemanasan di luar lapangan, Riko sadar jika mantan kapten Teiko itu mungkin saja mencari teman lamanya yang juga patnernya di dalam lapangan saat mereka masih Junior High. Mendapat bisikan dari pelatih wanita itu, mata selembut langit cerah itu melirik Akashi yang asik menyender di depan pintu lapangan sambil terus menatap teman-teman satu teamnya yang adu kekuatan di dalam lapangan.

Akashi masih memakai almamater sekolahnya, dan bisa di pastikan pemuda itu baru saja pulang sekolah. Merasa harus menyapa sang teman lama, Kuroko berjalan mendekati Akashi, mengetahui keberadaan Kuroko pemuda bermanik merah dan emas itu menatap Kuroko yang menatapnya datar.

"Ada apa Akashi-kun kemari?"

Yang ditanya tersenyum miring(?) sesaat matanya melirik Kuroko lalu bergulir kearah lapangan lagi, dan Kuroko menyimpulkan bukan dia yang di cari Akashi, tapi seseorang yang berada di lapangan itu yang di carinya, tapi siapa?

"Sedang melihat seseorang."

"Siapa?"

Kali ini Akashi berjalan mendekat, kedua pemuda yang hampir sama tinggi walau masih sedikit jauh tinggi Akashi itu saling menatap dalam diam, Kuroko tahu ada yang diinginkan Akashi, dan salah satu temannya adalah objek dari keinginan pemuda itu, dan itu tak baik.

"Salah satu point guard kalian."

Kuroko mengerjab beberapa kali terlihat bingung, melihat raut datar Kuroko berubah Akashi menyungging seringai mengerikan.

"Aku tahu Akashi-kun, jadi tolong jangan sakiti salah satu temanku."

Kali ini tatapan datar Kuroko berubah tajam, kembali Akashi menyungging senyum mematikan, matanya melirik salah satu anggota team Seirin yang sedang berusaha merebut bola dari Teppei, mengikuti arah mata Akashi, Kuroko menemukan Furihata Kouki, temannya yang sama-sama kelas satu, oh... tidak, ini tidak baik dipikiran Kuroko, jika Kagami yang jadi incaran Akashi mungkin Kuroko akan bernapas sedikit legah tapi berbeda dengan ini, Furihata bukanlah orang se-liar Kagami, dan sekuat Teppei, dia hanya pemuda yang tak berbeda dengannya, pemuda biasa yang terlalu baik bagi Kuroko untuk diberikan kepada Akashi dengan Cuma-Cuma.

"Aku sedang mengamati orang yang kusuka, dan yang pastinya akan menjadi milikku..."

Berjengit sedikit, Kuroko hampir saja tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan dan didengar dari pemuda itu, Kuroko bisa melihat seringai itu semakin melebar dan hampir membuat Kuroko lari ketakutan, sisi iblis Akashi muncul, apapun yang dia inginkan harus dia dapatkan, tak ada yang bisa menghalangi pemuda itu walau itu orang tuanya sendiri. Itulah yang pernah Kuroko dengar saat melawan Rakuzan beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"...jika kau tahu aku, kau pasti mengerti dengan sifatku, aku tak akan menyerah sebelum apa yang kuinginkan menjadi milikku, dan itu termasuk Kouki. Sampaikan padanya untuk tak memandang siapapun terkecuali aku, karena jika dia berani melakukannya, akan ku bunuh orang yang berhasil menarik minat Kouki-ku itu."

Tak berkata apa-apa Kuroko tetap diam menatap Akashi, Akashi yang seperti ini benar-benar tak bisa di bantah, dan dari dulu dia tak pernah sejalan dengan Akashi. Entah kenapa, tapi pikiran Akashi yang rumit itulah membuat Kuroko tak suka pada pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Akashi?"

Akashi dan Kuroko sontak menatap para pemain Seirin yang sudah selesai latihan, bermacam warnah manik menatap mereka begitu juga manik kecil seperti biji semangka yang sedang sibuk mengelap keringat di tubuhnya. Manik itu bertemu dengan manik dwiwarna Akashi, dan kontak mata itu terputus saat manik seperti biji semangka itu menunduk takut. Kagami mendengus sebal sedangkan para Senpai hanya diam memandang Akashi dalam diam. Riko maju lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Maaf, Akashi-kun, sedang apa kau disini?"

"Melihat seseorang."

Dua kata itu membuat semua pemain Seirin saling menatap, terkecuali Kuroko, mata tajam Kuroko malah memandang Furihata kasihan, sungguh, pemuda itu pemuda baik, kenapa harus dia yang jadi tumbal ke egoisan Akashi.

"Kuroko-kun?"

Kali ini Riko kembali bersuara, sebagai gadis tomboi, gadis itu cukup manis saat berbicara dengan orang lain terkecuali untuk anggota team basket di bawa naungannya, jangan harap bersikap baik, lembutpun tidak, gadis manis itu akan berubah galak, apa lagi jika berhadapan dengan Kagami yang susah diurus.

"Bukan, tapi Kouki. "

Berpasang mata melirik kearah pemuda yang memandang tak percaya yang di ampit kedua teman baiknya. Sedikit mundur pemuda itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tak percaya.

"A-aku?"

"Aku sudah selesai dan akan kembali, kuharap di pertandingan selanjutnya aku berharap Seirin bisa bertemu dengan Rakuzan dalam satu lapangan."

"Jangan sombong, kami akan mengalahkanmu lagi..."

Kagami hampir saja meledak, beruntung Teppei menutup mulut Kagami dengan tangan besarnya sebelum mahkluk yang sangat menggilai basket itu menyumpahi tamu mereka dengan sumpah serapah, hah... seharunya Kagami melihat siapa yang dia ajak bicara, jika itu si Aomine mungkin berakhri dengan one on one di antara mereka, tapi yang dia ajak bicara adalah Akashi dan berakhir dengan seringai iblis di wajah rupawan pemilik rambut merah itu.

"... kuyakini jika Seirin akan tunduk di bawah Rakuzan."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu si pewaris tunggal keluarga Akashi itu keluar dari lapangan menyisahkan tatap aneh dari seluruh team basket Seirin, mata Kuroko melirik Furihata yang masih menatap pintu lapangan indoor itu dengan bingung.

"Furihata-kun..."

Pandangan Furihata bergulir kearah Kuroko begitu pula yang lain."...berhati-hati dengan Akashi-kun, ne?"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

TBC or END

**AN**

**Saya suka AkaFuri, dan mereka harus menikah... ^^ #Hug_Kouki. **

**Jujur saya malas ngedit, di chp berikutnya akan saya usahain sedikit rapi, saya tahu banyak kata asing yang tak saya italic dan banyak typo... karena saya ngetik langsung updet...^^**

**Oke... ff pertama di fandom ini, kritik pedas dan saran di tunggu. Repyu please.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^Micky_Milky^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : ****Mine**

**Author: Micky_Milky  
Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Rate : T**** (Mungkin akan bertambah)**

**Disclaimer: ****Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pairing: ****Akashi x Furihata**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Ooc, Oc, alur kecepatan. Dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap ****2**

**Enjoy reading**

**.**

**.**

Furihata menendang kerikil dibawahnya dengan brutal, kesal karena kedua teman karibnya meninggalkannya entah kemana tadi setelah latihan bersama team, sejujurnya dia sempat mencurigai kedua teman karibnya itu raib karena masalah wanita. Ya... mungkin saja mereka sudah mendapat jadwal kencan dan meninggalkan Furihata sendiri, sungguh tragis, dia ingin menangis lalu mengatakan 'Hidoii-sshuu." Seperti yang sering dieluhkan Kise Ryouta saat Kuroko tak mengindahkannya tapi percuma saja, toh dia memang sedang sendiri dan dia cukup tahu diri untuk tak menganggu Fukuda dan Kawahara saat ini.

Kerikil kecil itu bergulir dan menabrak sepatu seseorang, menegakan kepalanya, Furihata melihat Akashi yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum lembut, terkejut akan kondisi itu, Furihata mundur tiga langkah sedikit antisipasi jika ada gunting yang mungkin akan terbang kearahnya karena krikil yang ditendangnnya menabrak kaki calon pemilik perusahaan Akashi itu.

"A-akashi-_san_?"

Akashi berjalan mendekat, senyum lembut terulas dengan cerah di bibirnya, membuat Furihata memastikan jika yang dilihatnya adalah ilusi. Berjalan berlahan pemuda itu berhenti saat melihat Furihata melangkah mundur.

"Aku tak akan menggigit, Kouki."

Menyadari jika pergerakannya dibaca Akashi, Furihata diam di tempat, kali ini kapten team Rakuzan itu melirik manik seperti kacang pinus itu, melihat ada ketakutan dan kewaspadaan di sana. Akashi kali ini hanya mengulas senyum samar, geli ternyata Kouki-nya sangat ketakutan padanya.

"Ke-kenapa Akashi-_san_ ada di Tokyo? Apa ada urusan dengan Kuroko?"

Akashi menggeleng, lalu kembali berjalan, kali ini tak ada langkah mundur dari Furihata, tepat selangkah jarak mereka Akashi diam dan sibuk mengamati struktur wajah si pemuda penakut di depannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lagi, dan sungguh itu membuat Furihata hampir tak percaya bisa melihat senyum itu tak memudar dari beberapa menit mereka bertemu.

"Aku sengajah kemari, menjemputmu dan ingin berjalan-jalan sesaat denganmu."

Bingung, Furihata sibuk mencernah perkataan Akashi, pemuda itu tak melihat empat rekan team basket Rakuzan yang lain, dan dipastikan Akashi hanya sendiri. Mendapat respon yang lambat Akashi menangkap telapak tangan Furihata lalu menyeret pria itu untuk berjalan menelusuri jalan-jalan Tokyo yang ramai.

"_E-etto_, apa, Akashi-_san_ ingin jalan kaki?"

Ya, setelah pertandingan beberapa bulan yang lalu, Furihata mulai mendengar desas-desus tentang seberapa kayanya pemuda yang masih menyeretnya sepanjang kota Tokyo, membuatnya sedikit tidak enak karena harus membuat Akashi jalan kaki.

"Iya, karena dengan begini akan terasa sedikit berbeda."

Seulas senyum merekah di wajah tampan pemuda bersurai merah itu, Furihata dapat melihat senyuma itu, membuatnya ikut terhipnotis untuk tersenyum juga.

.

.

Furihata tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini, Akashi menyeretnya terus dan mendamparkannya di dalam butik khusus baju laki-laki, dan pria merah itu sudah menghilang di balik kamar ganti. Menghilangkan bosannya Furihata berjalan menelusuri deratan baju yang di pajang dan melirik beberapa harga dari baju-baju itu, berusaha percaya jika angka nol yang dihitungnya benar, Furihata meyakini jika satu baju di butik ini cukup untuk uang jajannya setengah tahun.

"Kouki, apa ini pas untukku?"

Terlonjak kaget, Furihata melirik Akashi yang mengenakan kemeja merah hati yang sangat pas terbentuk di tubuh atletisnya, Furihata sempat tak percaya jika Akashi adalah anggota terpendek di Kiseki no Sedai setelah Kuroko.

"I-itu cocok sekali Akashi-_san._"

Kembali, Akashi tersenyum puas, dia melirik penjaga butik yang sedari tadi tak berkedip menatapnya, dan penjaga kasir yang cengar-cengir dengan teman sebelahnya menggosipkan betapa tampannya pemuda itu, bahkan beberapa pengunjung wanita yang menemani kakasih mereka melupakan jika ada seseorang yang hampir meledak di sebelah mereka karena asik menatap pemuda yang masih duduk di bangku kelas dua SMA itu.

"Jika kau kata cocok, aku ambil."

"Eh?"

Kembali, Akashi menghilang dari balik kamar pas, ketika menatap kesekelilingnya Furihata terkejut saat mendapat tatapan iri dari berbagai penjuru untuknya. Entah kenapa, dia juga tak tahu. Akashi keluar dari ruang ganti, membawa baju yang dipilihnya ke kasir. Tak mendapatkan Kouki-nya di pandangan mata, pemuda itu menelusuri sudut butik, dan saat melihat pemuda itu sibuk melirik-lirik beberapa baju, Akashi tersenyum senang, menyuruh sang kasir untuk menunda pembayaran dan menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Pilih mana yang kau mau."

Akashi muncul dari balik tubuh Furihata, mendengar suara pemuda itu, Furihata terlonjak kaget, tubuhnya gemetar saat tahu jika jaraknya dan Akashi taklah jauh.

"Ti-tidak usah, aku tak punya uang."

"Aku bayar."

Bungkam, Furihata diam, sungguh Akashi ingin membayarnya? Dia tahu kemeja yang di pakai Akashi tadi mungkin sudah sangat mahal, dan pria itu ingin membayarinya juga? Dia ingin tak percaya, menggeleng pelan, Furihata tersenyum kikuk.

"Tidak perlu, aku tak tertarik saat ini..."

Akashi kini menatap Furihata tajam, tak suka apa yang dia katakan di tolak, dia benar-benar tak menyukai itu, mengetahui perubahan air muka pemuda didepannya, Furihata menggigit bibirnya sedikit gugup, sungguh, dia takut nanti di lempar Akashi melewati jendela kaca di belakangnya.

"...sungguh, aku tak tertarik apapun saat ini, ano... bagaimana jika Akashi-_san_ menemaniku ke toko buku, itu kalau Akashi-_san_ mau, aku tak memaksa."

"Akan aku ikuti kemana kau pergi hari ini, aku benar-benar ingin bersenang-senang denganmu."

Setelah berkata, Akashi berjalan kembali menuju kasir, membayar barang yang dibelinya, lalu menghampiri Furihata yang menunggu di pintu keluar. Kali ini Akashi tak menyeretnya, bahkan dia berjalan beriringan di samping Furihata, membuat suasana canggung tercipta. Akashi sibuk diam sambil menatap kedepan, sedangkan Furihata memikirkan bahan pembicaraan.

"Se-sebenarnya sedang apa Akashi-_san_ kemari?"

"Hari ini tak ada pekerjaan di perusahaan, klub basket juga sedang diliburkan karena pelatih tiba-tiba sakit..." Jawab Akashi tanpa menoleh pada Furihata

"Ja-jadi?"

"Jangan memotongku!"

Furihata bungkam dan menunduk, Akashi tak suka perkataannya dipotong begitu saja, tahu jika kata-katanya membuat Furihata takut, telapak tangan milik pemuda bersurai merah itu mendarat di kepala Furihata dan mengelusnya lembut.

"_Gomen_, aku membuatmu takut."

Furihata kali ini mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapat senyum terulas di wajah Akashi.

"A-ah... tak apa-apa."

"Karena ada waktu luang, aku kemari untuk melihatmu."

"Eh? Melihatku?"

"Ya, apa Tetsuya mengatakan sesuatu setelah kedatanganku ke Seirin seminggu yang lalu?"

Furihata berfikir keras, mengingat perkataan teman imutnya itu, seingatnya Kuroko tak mengatakan apapun padanya, tunggu... Kuroko pernah mengatakan untuk berhati-hati dengan Akashi? Tapi berhati-hati soal apa?

"Ano... aku tak mengingat apa yang dikatakan Kuroko, mengingat dia hanya sering berbicara dengan Kagami."

"Jadi begitu."

.

.

Memasuki toko buku langganan Furihata, Akashi melangkahkan kakinya kearah buku-buku tentang bisnis, sedangkan Furihata berjalan menelusuri rak-rak berisi manga kesukaannya. Melihat dengan binar senang, pemuda itu berusaha menggapai manga kesukaannya yang berada di rak teratas nomor tiga, membuat tubuh pendeknya tak dapat menjangkau manga tersebut. Akashi menutup bukunya lalu mengembalikan buku itu di tempat semula, melihat si orang terkasih merasa kesusahan, Akashi berjalan mendekat lalu melihat Furihata yang sangat kesusahan.

"Perlu dibantu, Kouki?"

"Aku tak bisa menggapainya."

Wajah itu tertunduk sedih, hah... jika begini mana bisa dia melakukan _Dunk_ seperti Kagami di lapangan, mungkin dia akan belajar menembak dari Midorima saja, untuk menutupi kekurangan tingginya. Bertindak sebagai _super hero_ Akashi berusaha menggapai manga kesukaan Furihata, namun apa daya, dia juga tak sampai, dan Akashi merutuk dalam hati, kenapa tubuhnya tak setinggi Murasakibara saja, hah... dia memiliki semuanya kecuali tinggi badan, dan mungkin harga mutlak itulah yang akan mengantarnya sedikit menyadari jika di memang tak sesempurna apa yang dia harapkan.

Tangan berkulit tan terjulur untuk mengambil manga yang ingin dia gapai, menatap si lengan dengan kesal karena sukses membuatnya merasa direndahkan di hadapan pemuda yang dia cintai dan ingin membuat pemuda itu kagum padanya dari segi apapun, matanya beralih melihat sosok wanita berambut pink tersenyum cerah kepadanya dan seorang pemuda berkulit dim yang menatapnya tak berminat dan menyerahkan manga itu ke Furihata.

"Akashi-_kun_, Furihata-_kun_..."

"Ah... _arigatou_, Aomine-_san_. Oh... Momoi-_san_? Sedang apa di sini."

"Aku sedang menemani Dai-_chan_ membeli majalah sport mingguan."

Furihata melirik Aomine yang terlihat adu tatap dengan Akashi, membuat Momoi dan Furihata saling pandang tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi antara mereka berdua.

"Apa aku melakukan sesuatu sampai kau menatapku seperti itu, Akashi?"

"Kurasa kau tahu arti tatapanku, Daiki."

Momoi dan Furihata meneguk ludah saat mendapat perang dingin itu berkibar di depan mereka, kenapa atmosfir di sekitar mereka berubah?

"Aku hanya sedang membantu Chihuahua ini, itu saja."  
"Apa ada yang kau inginkan lagi?"

Akashi menatap tajam kearah Furihata, mendapat gelengan, Akashi menarik Furihata berjalan ke kasir dan membayar manga itu, serta memborong semua vol manga kesukaan milik Furihata, cukup terkejut saat Akashi membayar semuanya dan memerintahkan penjaga kasir untuk meletakkan vol berikutnya di rak bawah saja.

.

.

Furihata memeriksa dua email masuk dari ponselnya melihat nama Akashi sebagai pengirim, setelah kemarin puas berjalan-jalan, memborong semua manga kesukaannya sampai ditraktir Akashi makan di restoran mewah, Akashi berkata ingin bertukar email dan Furihata menyanggupinya. Senyum terkembang saat Furihata menatap layar ponsel itu, membuat Teppei yang duduk di sampingnya tersenyum juga melihat si junior terlihat senang.

"Email dari kekasihmu, Furihata-_kun_?"

"Eh? Kekasih?"

"Kau terlihat bahagia menerima email itu."

Furihata gelagap, dia memandang gelisah ke segala arah mencoba mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan Teppei, Fukuda menepuk-nepuk pundak Furihata senang, lalu tersenyum cerah.

"Hoiii... sungguh kau sudah punya kekasih, Furi?"

Gemetar, Furihata kembali melirik Teppei yang tersenyum lembut bak seorang ayah. Dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa, jujur? Sudah pasti endingnya dia ditanyai ini dan itu, lalu berbohong, oh... itu bukan dirinya, lagipula jika berbohong dia akan mengatakan apa pada mereka?

"Furihata-_kun_."

Kuroko yang baru saja keluar dari lapangan dengan keringat mengucur deras menghampiri Furihata yang sedari tadi duduk di bench, menerobos tubuh Fukuda dan duduk di tengah-tengah mereka, sungguh... Furihata merasa Kuroko sangat aneh.

"Kuroko?"

"Aku hanya ingin bicara."

Fukuda tak ambil pusing dengan sikap Kuroko, dia menyusul Teppei masuk kelapangan bergabung dengan yang lain untuk latihan, meninggalkan Kuroko dan Furihata yang masih beristirahat.

"Apa Akashi-_kun_?"

"Eh?"

"Apa email dari Akashi-_kun_?"

Furihata mengangguk, Kuroko bernapas pasrah, melihat sang teman non ekspresi itu berkelakuan aneh Furihata merasa ini akhir dari dunianya.

"Apa kau tahu jika Akashi-_kun_ suka Furihata-_kun_."

"Apppaaaa?"

Seluruh penghuni lapangan diam sesaat termasuk Riko yang hampir saja melempar Furihata menggunakan tiang ring, beruntung Hyuuga dan Teppei menenangkannya, Kagami cengok saat mendengar teriakan Furihata yang hampir membuat seluruh penghuni Seirin mengusir mereka karena teriakan Furihata sungguh diluar dugaan.

"Furihata-_kun_, bisa kecilkan suaramu."

Kuroko menggunakan bahasa Isyarat dagu menunjuk Riko yang beruap, melihatnya Furihata menunduk beberapa kali sambil mengucapkan '_Gomenasai_' seperti Sakurai, dengan sangat kikuk. Melihat teman-temannya kembali berlatih, kali ini mata sekecil biji pinus itu menatap Kuroko tajam.

"Ma-mana mungkin Akashi-_san_ menyukaiku?"

"Mungkin saja jika itu Akashi-_kun_, lagi pula kulihat Furihata-_kun_ dan Akashi-_kun_ saling bertukar email, apa kalian sudah resmi menjadi kekasih?"

Furihata benar-benar _shock_, apa Kuroko sudah mulai gila, jangankan menjadi kekasihnya Akashi, menatap pemuda itu saja Furihata hampir pingsan berdiri, dan lagi, dia tak pernah berfikir untuk menyukai Akashi.

"Tapi, aku dan Akashi sama-sama laki-laki."

"Akashi-_kun_ tak pernah bermasalah dengan hal itu."

"Tapi Kuroko, aku tak pernah menyukai Akashi-_san_, dia itu laki-laki, aku laki-laki, mana boleh begitu."

"Sudah kukatakan, bagi Akashi-_kun_ tak ada masalah jika kalian sama-sama laki-laki."

Furihata menatap Kuroko terkejut, apa maksud perkataan Kuroko? Pemuda berambut biru langit lembut itu seperti mendukung jika dia benar-benar menjadi kekasih Akashi.

"A-aku tak mungkin menyukai Akashi-_san_, aku masih normal Kuroko, dan ada gadis yang ku suka."

Sedikit reaksi terlihat di wajah datar Kuroko walau tak lama, ada nyawa yang dalam bahaya yang harus di tolong, bahkan mungkin bukan Cuma satu tapi banyak, oh... Furihata, andai dia tahu Kuroko hanya bermaksud menyelamatkan banyak umat manusia dari cengkraman singa yang mungkin akan mengamuk mendengar perkataan pemuda didepannya itu.

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin mencampurinya kalau ini tak menyangkut Akashi-_kun _yang mungkin akan mengamuk, karena kau tahu bagaimana jika Akashi-_kun_ mengamuk, bahkan Aomine-_kun_ dan Kagami-_kun_ pun tak bisa mengendalikannya."

Furihata meneguk ludah seakan meneguk beribu jarum di kerongkongannya, nyaris tak bernapas saat dia teringat bagaimana Akashi bisa menumbangkan semua pemain Seirin di lapangan saat bertanding beberapa minggu yang lalu walau kemenangan berada di pihak Seirin dan bagaimana dia merasa di letakan didepan singa ganas saat Riko menyuruhnya untuk menjaga Akashi di pertandingan, itu hanya sebagian kecil saja saat emosi Akashi naik, bagaimana jika Akashi benar-benar mengamuk, habislah dirinya tanpa sisa.

"Furihata-_kun_?"

Furihata terjaga dari lamunannya menatap Kuroko yang memasang wajah datar, pemuda manis itu berdiri tanpa memandang Furihata.

"... aku kembali kelapangan."

Dan Kuroko meninggalkan Furihata dalam keadaan tak bernyawa.

.

.

"Kurokocchi...!"

Kuroko berhenti berjalan melihat seorang pemuda pirang melambai dengan semangat kearahnya, sungguh model yang sangat digandrungi remaja perempuan itu membuat Kuroko malu dan ingin bersembunyi dari tempat itu segera, mata sebiru langit cerahnya bergulir menatap Kasamatsu yang melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, cemberut, pemuda berwajah manis itu membuang muka kesal. Sedikit aneh, Furihata memandang Kasamatsu dan Kise tak percaya, kenapa kedua pemain Kaijo itu bisa berada di depan gerbang Seirin?

"Kurokocchi... aku rindu, Kurokocchi."

Kise berlari kearah Kuroko menerjangnya dengan satu pelukan maut, Furihata yang kebetulan sedari tadi berjalan di samping Kuroko hanya diam melihat pemandangan di depannya, Kasamatsu berjalan dengan kesal, menarik kerah seragam juniornya itu dengan tak beradap menjauhi Kuroko karena terlalu malu melihat dirinya dan Kise yang di lirik-lirik banyak pejalan kaki.

"_Gomenasai_, Kuroko, dia memang selalu begitu."

"Aku tahu."

Kuroko membalas dengan ekspresi datar, Kise berontak dari cengkraman Kasamatsu lalu kembali memeluk Kuroko brutal.

"Ada apa apa Kise-_kun _kemari?"

Melepas pelukannya Kise tersenyum cerah, dia baru ingat jika memang ada sesuatu yang harus dia lalukan mengenai kedatangannya ke Seirin, Kasamatsu hanya melihat Furihata yang menunduk takut.

"Kau Furihata Kouki bukan?"

Mengangguk sekali Furihata menjawab pertanyaan Kasamatsu dengan begetar, ada apa ini? Tumben sekali kapten team Kaijou itu mencarinya.

"Nah, benarkan apa yang ku beritahu padamu? Anak ini yang namanya Furihata."

"Aku lupa, _Senpai_, kukira Furihata itu pelatih mereka."

"Kaunya saja yang bodoh."

Kise mendapat jitakan sayang dari Kasamatsu di kepalanya, membuat itu Kuroko memandang sangar kearah Kise, sungguh, pemuda mungil itu dalam _mood_ yang tidak baik saat ini.

"Kenapa Kise-_kun_ mencari Furihata-_kun_?"

"Dia hanya penasaran. Seminggu yang lalu kapten Rakuzan datang dan mencarinya, setelah bercakap sebentar Kise selalu bertanya pada semua team tentang anggota Seirin yang bernama Furihata Kouki."

Kise menggaruk kepala kuningnya yang tak gatal, melirik Furihata sambil tersenyum-senyum canggung. Matanya beralih ke pemuda biru di samping Furihata yang menunggu jawaban sebenarnya dari pemuda itu.

"_Etto_, Akashicchii menanyakan email Furihata-_kun_ padaku, katanya karena Kurokocchii tak mau memberi email Furihata, makanya aku disuruh menanyakannya pada Kurokocchii. Karena baru kali ini aku melihat Akashicchii menanyakan alamat email seseorang dari team Seirin selain Kurokocchii aku jadi penasaran, kukira Furihata itu perempuan, ternyata laki-laki."

"Jadi, Akashi-_san_ menanyakan alamat emailku?"

"Iya, kurasa Akashicchii menyukai Furihata-_kun_."

Satu tendangan sukses mendarat di punggung Kise dari sang Senior, membuat Furihata memandang kasihan pada pemuda itu, sedangkan Kuroko tetap diam.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan."

"_Hidoi... senpai_, itukan hanya perasaanku, soalnya jarang sekali Akashicchii tersenyum saat menceritakan seseorang padaku, makanya aku merasa jika Akashicchii sedang jatuh cinta."

Menghela napas berat, Kasamatsu menepuk pundak Furihata lembut dan tersenyum, Furihata tak menyangka jika pemuda galak itu bisa juga bersikap baik padanya.

"Kuharap kau tak memikirkan perkataan Kise."

"Kenapa aku yang salah, Aominecchii juga berfikir jika Akashicchii menyukai Furihata-_kun_."

"Kise...!"

Kise bersembunyi di balik tubuh mungil Kuroko saat Kasamatsu sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendangnya lagi. Kuroko menatap dalam diam tubuh Furihata yang begetar, dia sudah berfikir jika pemuda itu memang benar-benar naas, kenapa harus pemuda biasa seperti Furihata yang mendapat cobaan seberat ini.

"Furihata-_kun_, jika benar ternyata Akashi-_kun_ menyukai Furihata-_kun_, apa yang akan Furihata-_kun_ lakukan?"

Kepala Furihata tertoleh kearah Kuroko, memasang wajah berfikir, Kise dan Kasamatsu yang berada di sana hanya diam mencoba menunggu jawaban dari pemuda bermanik biji pinus itu.

"A-apa yang kau ka..."

"Jawab saja, jika memang Akashi_-kun_ menyukaimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku tak bisa."

"Jika Akashi-_kun_ memaksa?"

"Ku-kurasa itu mustahil."

"Tidak mustahil bagi Akashi-_kun_. Mulai dari sekarang, belajarlah menyukai Akashi-_kun_, walau dia belum mengatakannya aku yakin dia akan mengatakannya padamu sebentar lagi."

Kise dan Kasamatsu memandang Kuroko tak percaya, tak tahu jika pemuda mungil itu bisa bicara seperti itu, apa dia tak tahu jika perkataanya membuat Furihata tak bernyawa di tempat.

"A-aku mungkin akan mengatakan kepada Akashi-_san_ jika ada perempuan yang ku su..."

"Kumohon jangan_-shuu_... kau akan membunuh semua orang Furihata-_kun_, Akashicchii tak akan segan-segan melakukan apapun, tapi jika Akashicchii tak menyukaimu mungkin kau akan selamat, tapi jika dia benar-benar menyukaimu, Akashicchii akan benar-benar murka."

Wajah Kise berubah horror, berteman dengan Akashi dari mereka SMP membuat Kise hapal betul sikap dan sifat mantan kaptennya itu, apa yang dia inginkan harus terpenuhi, jika tidak dia akan melakukan apapun.

"... apapun itu, kau tidak bisa menolaknya begitu saja_-shuu_, nasibmu ada ditanganmu sendiri. Jika Akashicchii tahu kau punya orang yang kau suka, habis sudah umurmu."

"Ja-jadi aku harus melakukan apa? Lagi pula belum tentu Akashi-_san_ menyukaiku."

"Aku tak menyangka, Akashi gay."

Kasamatsu manatap Furihata dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala, dia tak menyangka anak jaman sekarang benar-benar berubah, dia bukan membenci pasangan Gay, dia tahu Kuroko dan Kise punya hubungan khusus lebih dari teman, hanya saja untuk kapten team Rakuzan satu itu, tak pernah terpikir jika dia Gay, dan yang lebih parah jika pemuda biasa-biasa inilah yang disukai si monster dari Rakuzan itu.

"Dari SMP Akashicchii tak pernah punya orang yang dia suka_-shuu_, dia hanya terlihat akrab dengan Midorimacchii, walau begitu aku tak yakin dia punya hubungan dengan Midorimacchii mengingat Midorimacchii bukan tipe Akashicchii.'

Beberapa Siswi Seirin dari kelas tiga yang baru keluar dari gedung sekolah menatap Kise dengan binar penuh pesona, Kuroko bisa melihat jika anak-anak kelas tiga yang mendapat pelajaran tambahan baru saja pulang, melihat tatapan penuh minat dari banyak perempuan, Kise mulai tebar pesona sambil melambai riang ke semua siswi. Kise mendapat tendangan Bebas dari Kasamatsu dan tatapan mematikan dari Kuroko.

"_Ittai senpai_."

"Jangan tebar pesona dengan siswi dari sekolah lain."

"Aku hanya bersikap ramah-_shuu_, lagian kenapa _Senpai_ menendangku, aku curiga, _Senpai_ itu lebih cocok jadi atlit pemain bola kaki ketimbang pemain basket."

"_Urusee._"

"_A-ano_, jadi aku harus melakukan apa saat ini?"

"Begini saja, Furihata-_kun_, jika ternyata apa yang kami pikirkan benar Akashi-_kun_ menyukaimu, terima saja."

"Tapi, Kuroko."

"Jika kau menolak Akashicchii kau akan mati muda Furihata-_kun_."

"Kurasa Akashi tak buruk."

Furihata menatap Kuroko, Kasamatsu dan Kise dengan tampang tak percaya, tak menyangkah jika mereka sungguh-sungguh ingin menumbalkannya pada Akashi.

"Furihata_-kun_ hanya belum menyukai Akashi-_kun_ saja, soal perempuan yang Furihata-_kun _suka, lupakan saja."

"Kuroko... _hidoi._.. kau jahat sekali."

"Aku akan lebih jahat jika membiarkan Furihata-_kun_ menolak Akashi-_kun,_ karena itu sama saja aku menyerahkan nyawa Furihata_-kun_ dengan Cuma-Cuma padanya."

"Sabar Furihata."

.

.

TBC

**A/N**

**Maaf aneh... makasih yang sudah repyu di chp sebelumnya, saya senang dengan repyu teman-teman, oh ya... Repyu lagi...**

**Repyu Please...^^**

**^Micky-Milky^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : ****Mine**

**Author: Micky_Milky  
Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Rate : T**** (Mungkin akan bertambah)**

**Disclaimer: ****Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pairing: ****Akashi x Furihata**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Ooc, Oc, alur kecepatan. Dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap ****3**

**Enjoy reading**

**.**

**.**

Kuroko menghirup Vanilla Milkshake nya santai sambil terus memperhatikan Kagami yang mencak-mencak tak jelas didepannya setelah tadi sempat kalah one on one dari Aomine, Furihata yang melihat kelakuan Kagami didepannya berjalan dengan langkah lebar dan mengomel sepanjang jalan hanya terkekeh tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat mendengar curhatan isi hati Kagami tentang betapa kesalnya dia dengan si pemuda berstatus 'Aho' itu.

"Aku ini lebih hebat darinya, lihat saja nanti aku akan kalahkan dia di pertandingan one on one berikutnya."

"Memangnya Kagami-kun bisa?"

"Kuroko-aho, aku pasti bisa, jangan meremehkanku."

Kagami sudah menarik seragam Kuroko dengan brutal menggoyangkan tubuh mungil itu dengan tak beradap, walau begitu tetap saja wajah Kuroko terlihat datar.

"Kagami, sudahlah... Kuroko hanya bercanda."

Fuihata mencoba menenangkan Kagami, tapi pemuda bertempramen itu tetap saja menganiaya teman kecilnya dengan tak manusiawi.

"Kagami..."

Suara Furihata semakin membesar, dia malu dilihat banyak pejalan kaki dari tadi, sungguh, ini kali pertama dia pulang dengan kedua cahaya dan bayangan Seirin itu sendiri, selama ini ada kedua temannya yang selalu menemaninya pulang walau terkadang ada Kagami dan kuroko juga, tapi setidaknya akan ada Kawahara dan Fukuda yang membantunya untuk menenangkan Kagami saat macan Seirin itu mengamuk atas perkataan pedas dari bayangannya. Tapi saat ini kedua temannya masih di tahan oleh Riko karena hal tertentu yang tak mereka tahu.

Merasa aksinya dicekal, kali ini Kagami berbalik dan menarik kerah seragam Furihata dan berakhir dengan Furihata yang merasakan apa yang di rasakan Kuroko tadi.

"Kau berani membelanya ya, atau kau juga berani mengatakan aku tak bisa mengalahkan si Ahomine itu, iya kan?"

"Ka-kagami, tolong lepaskan, se-sesak."

"Kagami-kun, lepaskan Furihata-kun, kasihan dia. Kau bisa membunuhnya."

"Tak akan sampai aku puas."

Kagami semakin brutal berbuat sesuka hati kepada teman satu teamnya itu, Furihata pasrah jika memang dia akan mati di tangan Kagami hari ini.

Sreekk...

Sreekk...

Kagami melotot, melepaskan cengkraman dari Furihata dia merasakan ada benda yang meluncur kencang melewati wajahnya dan Furihata dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, tapi apa itu, kecepatannya seperti kecepatan cahaya, Kagami merasakan pipinya nyilu dan perih, lalu beberapa helai ponihnya berterbangan ke udara, Furihata yang melihat kondisi temannya itu lebih terkejut dari Kagami kala melihat si macan Seirin itu mengeluarkan darah segar dari luka gores di pipinya.

"Kagami, pipimu berdarah."

Reflek Kagami menyentuh pipinya, melihat cairan merah berbau tembaga itu dari jari jempolnya. Gemetar, Kagami menoleh ke kiri melihat batang pohon pelindung yang sudah tertancap dua gunting bergagang merah dan coklat, baik Furihata dan Kagami mereka langsung gemetar ketakutan sedangkan Kuroko terlihat terkejut akan barang temuan yang tertancap di batang pohon itu, serentak ketiga pemain basket Seirin itu menatap kekanan melihat Akashi yang menyeringai sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Jangan kau sentuh Kouki dengan tanganmu, Kagami Taiga."

Kagami mundur selangkah saat kapten team Rakuzan itu melangkah mendekat, tercekal kaki sendiri, Kagami limbung dan terjatuh dengan tak elit tepat beberapa langkah dari Akashi berjalan. Sedangkan Furihata menggigil takut, persis saat dia berhadapan dengan Akashi di pertandingan dulu pertama kali ah... maksudnya ke dua kali jika saat dia menemani Kuroko untuk bertemu dengan Kiseki No Sedai saat pembukaan Winter Cup juga di hitung. Menarik lengan Furihata mendekat padanya, Tubuh yang sedikit lebih pendek beberapa inchi darinya itu menubruk tepat mengenai dada bidang sang mantan kapten Teiko membuatnya benar-benar jatuh ke pelukan Akashi.

"He is Mine."

Besar di Amerika, Kagami bukan tak mengerti akan arti kata-kata asing itu, dia tauh persis maksud Akashi, walau bertubuh lebih besar dari Akashi, aurah pemuda berambut merah itu sangat menakutkan, bahkan setelah beberapa saat yang lalu kau dilempari gunting oleh Akashi karena mengasari Furihata. Hah... Kagami akan berfikir dua kali untuk menganiaya Furihata saat singa dari Rakuzan itu berkeliaran di sekitar Furihata, bisa mati muda dia nanti.

"Kagami-kun, kau tak apa-apa?"

Kuroko berjalan mendekat, mengulurkan tangannya untuk Kagami, menyambut uluran tangan si pemuda mungil itu, Kagami berdiri dibantu Kuroko dengan kekuatan penuh. Setelah membersihkan bokongnya, Kagami diam memandang Akashi yang memandangnnya datar walau dimata dwiwarna itu terlihat sorot mematikan, kali ini iris Kagami menatap Furihata dalam diam, pria itu terlihat menggigil takut didalam kungkungan Akashi.

"Kagami-kun tak bermaksud menyakiti Furihata-kun, kami hanya sedikit bercanda."

Ujar Kuroko yang masih berdiri di samping Kagami, dia tahu mantan kaptennya itu sangat tak suka apa yang menjadi miliknya disentuh dan diganggu, dan Furihata miliknya, tak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya, itu harga mutlak.

"Aku tak perduli itu bercanda atau bukan, tapi menyentuh milikku tetap tak aku biarkan."

Furihata bergerak gelisah saat merasakan atmosfer di sekitarnya menjadi sedikit mengerikan, mengerti akan ketidak nyamanan Furihata, Akashi melepas pelukannya membiarkan pemuda itu mundur selangkah sambil menunduk dalam menahan malu.

"Ano... Kagami dan aku hanya bercanda Akashi-san, Lagi pula Akashi-san tak perlu sampai melukai Kagami hanya karena dia menganiayaku."

Mata Akashi bergulir menatap Kagami yang diam memandangnnya, kini matanya menatap mantan rekannya di lapangan saat SMP dulu. Melihat pemuda mungil bersurai biru muda itu dengan datar.

"Kuharap kau mengajarinya cara memperlakukan Kouki dengan baik, jika kulihat dia berbuat sesuatu lagi pada Kouki, aku tak segan-segan mengajarinya."

Kuroko melirik Kagami yang meneguk ludah paksa, dia rasa dia tak perlu mengatakan pada Kagami pesan Akashi untuknya berulang kali, melihat Kagami yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin itu saja Kuroko tahu jika cahaya barunya itu memang sedang dalam kondisi disudutkan.

"Baik, Akashi-kun, Kagami-kun mari kita pulang."

Kagami dan Kuroko saling menatap, mengangguk mengiyakan teman satu team sekaligus teman sekelasnya itu, Kagami berjalan beriringan dengan Kuroko.

"Kutitip, Furihata-kun padamu."

Mendengar kata 'titip' Furihata meleparkan pupilnya tak percaya, apa itu? titip? Memang dia barang? Lalu kenapa bisa-bisanya Kuroko menitipkannya pada Akashi, apa Kuroko tak perduli padanya lagi? Oh... kenapa Kuroko dan Kagami sekejam itu padanya?

Kedua pemain Seirin itu melenggang begitu saja meninggalkan Furihata dengan rasa tak percaya, bahkan setelah pemuda bersuarai coklat itu menatap Akashi yang menatapnya, tubuh pemuda itu kembali bergetar hebat, membuat dirinya mengakui jika dia benar-benar sangat ketakutan. Di akuinya, Akashi terlihat sedang tak mengintimidasinya, pemuda bersurai merah itu juga tak sedang membawa barang aneh yang terlihat mengerikan dan abaikan dua gunting yang masih menancap di badan pohon, lalu wajah itu terlihat menawan ketimbang mengerikan, sungguh tak ada perempuan yang sudih mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah tampan penerus perusahaan Akashi itu, lalu kenapa Furihata merasa jika Akashi sungguh sangat mengerikan. Entahlah, tak ada yang tahu, yang jelas saat ini Furihata ingin lari lalu pulang dan mengadu pada ibunya sambil berkata 'Salahku apa bu, kenapa anakmu ini selalu di hantui oleh sosok Akashi.', tapi lupakan itu, jika kenyataanya dia memang tak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini.

"Kouki..."

Furihata mengerjab sekali lalu mundur beberapa langkah saat tahu jika Akashi sudah berada di depannya, mengetahu itu Akashi diam menatap gerak gerik sang pujaan hati yang entah kapan selalu membuatnya merasa was-was jika tak bertemu dengan pemuda itu, dan merasa ingin membunuh siapa saja yang berani menyentuh Furihata tanpa seizinnya.

"Ah... Gomen, Akashi-san."

Furihata menunduk takut, melihat Furihata yang menjaga jarak darinya, Akashi menghela napas berat.

"Kau menjauhiku?"

"Eh?"

"Kukatakan, kau menjauhiku? Kenapa?"

Furihata mengerjab mencerna perkataan Akashi, kali ini kepalanya terangkat melihat Akashi yang menatapnya senduh, baru juga Akashi akan berjalan selangkah Furihata sudah menjauh tiga langkah membuat Akashi mengurungkan niat untuk mendekati pemuda itu.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, kenapa kau menjauhiku?"

"A-aku tak menjauhi, Akashi-san."

"Kau tak membalas emailku? Tak juga mengangkat telponku, dan terlihat menghindar saat aku ingin bertemu denganmu, kenapa?"

Akashi masih terlihat datar, berbeda dengan Furihata yang sudah menggigil ketakutan, dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan dapat menyulut emosi Akashi, walau yang dikatakan Akashi benar, dia memang tak pernah lagi berbalas email dengan Akashi, berusaha menolak semua panggilan masuk dari Akashi, dan menghindar saat Akashi bertandang ke Seirin karena ingin bertemu dengannya, alasannya satu, dia takut, dia sangat takut jika apa yang dikatakan Kise, Kuroko dan Kasamatsu saat itu benar jika Akashi menyukainya, dia benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa, menolak? Oh... dia pasti akan di gantung hari itu juga, menerima? Furihata itu masih normal, masih suka perempuan manis dan imut dan Akashi bukan seorang perempuan manis dan imut.

"Kouki?"

Tahu jika dirinya di panggil, Furihata berusaha menatap mata dwi warna milik Akashi, ada tatapan senduh di sana, semenyebal dan seberapapun kuasa Akashi, dia tetaplah manusia, sakit jika merasa di acuhkan oleh seseorang yang menurutnya sangat berharga.

"I-itu, Aku tak menghindar?"

"Kau berbohong, Kouki."

Diam, Furihata berusaha tetap tenang walau tubuhnya menggigil hebat, suara itu dingin dan menusuk, seolah tahu dan dapat membaca isi hati pemuda bersuarai coklat itu, Akashi tetap menatap Furihata tajam, tak suka jika dia dibohongi.

"I-itu..."

"Kau berbohong? Apa kau sudah tahu jika aku menyukaimu?"

Berjengit, keringat Furihata mengalir bebas di pipinya, merasakan jantungnya memompa paksa, detaknya tak beraturan, detak akan ketakutan akan jawaban yang di inginkan Akashi saat ini. Menarik seragam sekolahnya, Furihata menunduk dalam melihat ujung sepatunya yang terlihat sedikit kotor.

"A-aku ha-hanya menebak saja."

"Jadi benar kau sudah tahu?"

"Kuroko dan Kise yang memberitahunya."  
Akashi melangkah maju, melihat sepatu milik pemuda didepannya mendekat, Furihata mundur beberapa langkah, sampai dia merasa pergelangan tangannya di rangkul erat oleh jemari Akashi, pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya, melihat wajah tampan itu diam menatapnya, tak ada suara yang keluar dari kedua pemuda itu.

Beberapa pejalan kaki menatap mereka penuh tanda tanya, seolah merasa aneh melihat dua siswa SMA yang terlihat behadapan, satu mengintimidasi dan satu terintimidasi. Sekilas mereka akan melihat jika Akashi seolah ingin melukai Furihata karena melihat seberapa erat genggaman di lengan Furihata, beberapa dari mereka merasakan jika Akashi dan Furihata sedang terlibat perang dingin dan beberapa lagi memandang kasihan pada Furihata, dan merasa jika Furihata adalah korban penindasan Akashi.

"Jangan menghidar, jika memang kau sudah tahu, aku menagih jawaban."

Mata Furihata bergerak liar, menatap kemana saja asal jangan ke mata Akashi, keringat mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya, tak tahu harus bicara apa, matanya menangkap seorang pria tua yang berdiri di samping mobil sedan mewah menatapnya dengan serius, siapa dia?

"Etto, aku tak bi-bisa, ta-tapi tolong jangan bunuh aku, Akashi-san, sungguh... aku tak bisa, kita sama-sama laki-laki."

Cengkraman itu menguat, seolah akan mematakan tulang lengan Furihata, menghela napas sekali, akhirnya Akashi melepaskan cengkramannya, mundur selangkah, melihat jika pemuda itu mundur, kali ini Furihata memberanikan diri menatap Akashi, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan menerima konsekuensi atas perkatannya.

Terkejut, wajah tampan itu tak sama sekali terlihat kesal, malah terkesan lembut, Akashi tersenyum, dan Furihata meyakini pada dirinya jika dia harus memeriksakan matanya nanti. Tangan itu terjulur, menangkap rahang Furihata, mengelusnya lambat dan lembut, seolah pemuda didepannya adalah barang pecah belah yang akan retak jika di perlakukan kasar, mengabaikan tatapan aneh para pejalan kaki untuk mereka dan para Fujoshi yang berteriak girang, Akashi masih memasang senyum, senyum tulus yang baru kali ini Furihata lihat.

"Kali ini aku tak akan memaksa, tapi tetap, aku tak akan melepaskanmu, akan ku buat kau melihatku dan mengakui jika kau sebenarnya menyukaiku. Aku tak akan melepaskan orang yang kusuka, dan itu harga mutlak, itu berlaku untukmu, Kouki, tak ada yang bisa merebutmu dariku."

Tak ada kata lagi, Akashi berbalik, memberi satu isyarat pada pria tua di samping sedan mewah itu, lelaki bersurai merah itu lalu masuk kedalam mobil itu meninggalkan Furihata yang sibuk mencernah perkataan Akashi.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Furi? Kau terlihat pendiam hari ini?"

Furihata melirik kekiri, menemukan Kawahara yang duduk di sampingnya sambil meminum minuman isotoniknya dengan santai, sesekali keringat mengalir di wajah dan tubuh sang teman karibnya, kembali beralih pandang, pemuda itu menatap teman-teman dan seniornya yang masih berlatih di lapangan mengabaikan Kawahara yang menatapnya kesal karena diacuhkan.

"Hoii... Furi, kau mendengarkanku?"

"Gomen, aku sedang tidak fokus saja."

Kawahara menghela napas, menepuk pundak Furihata pemuda berkepala plontos itu tertawa lebar.

"Kalau ada apa-apa jangan di pendam sendiri, kau bisa menceritakan kepadaku dan yang lain."

Furihata mengangguk, membalas senyuman Kawahara dengan lebarnya, Kawahara menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, lalu menelengkan kepalanya menghapus senyum lebar itu dan menatap Furihata dalam, kali ini Furihata hanya menatap Kawahara bingung.

"Ada yang mengatakan padaku jika kau bertemu dengan kapten Rakuzan, si Akashi Seijuuro, kemarin, benarkah?"

Furihata mengerjab sekali, tak percaya sohib kentalnya tahu akan hal itu, dia membuang wajahnya dan melihat Riko yang menjerit-jerit memberikan intruksi kepada Kagami dan Kuroko serta Izuki yang kali ini terlihat sedikit bandel, abaikan Seniornya yang suka menebar lelucon garing yang sedang menggoda Hyuuga dan membuat pertandingan di lapangan terlihat hancur membuat Riko frustasi kali ini dan juga kedua bayangan dan cahaya di sudut lapangan yang saling adu sang senior Kyoshi Teppei yang terlihat tertawa ringan, kelihatannya kondisi sang senior sudah cukup baik setelah pulang dari perawatannya di luar negeri.

"A-aku hanya tak sengajah bertemu dengannya kemarin, disana juga ada Kagami dan Kuroko."

"Tapi orang itu mengatakan jika kau terlibat pembicaraan serius dengannya, hanya sendiri dan tanpa Kagami maupun Kuroko."

Kawahara menatap serius sahabatnya itu, mengabaikan bunyi decit sepatu yang terdengar di lapangan indoor itu. Furihata meremas jemarinya sendiri dengan kuat, melihat gerak gerik dari sang sahabat terlihat berbeda, Kawahara tak lagi menatap Furihata, kali ini pandangnya lurus kedepan melihat pertandingan sengit antara anak kelas satu dan senior mereka yang terlihat sengit tanpa dirinya dan Furihata pastinya membuat team anak kelas satu harus kekurangan satu orang pemain karena dirinya dan Furihata meminta istirahat sesaat, beruntung Tsuchida mau membantu anak kelas satu saat ini.

"Hah~ lupakan, ayo kelapangan, kau terlalu lama mengambil waktu istirahat."

"Aku masih ingin di sini, kau duluan saja."

"Sungguh kau tak apa-apa?"

Ada kilat khawatir di mata sang sahabat, melihat itu Furihata hanya mengangguk dan menebar senyum manis, walau Kawahara tahu jika temannya sedang dalam kondisi yang tak baik. Berhadapan dengan kapten team Rakuzan, berbicara dengan serius dan terlibat aksi kontak mata yang lama, mendengar itu dari si pemberi informasi saja, Kawahara tahu betapa jatuhnya mental teman baiknya itu, jangankan berinteraksi langsung seperti itu, menjaga Akashi saat pertandingan yang dulu saja Furihata sampai hampir pingsan, gemetar hebat dan terjerembab ke lantai, kemajuan pesat dia tak mendengar Furihata sakit akibat bertemu Akashi kemarin.

"Aku duluan..."

Kawahara berlalu memasuki lapangan meninggalkan Furihata yang masih sibuk memikirkan nasibnya. Di dalam hatinya tekatnya sudah kuat, dia harus bisa jauh bahkan sangat jauh dari Akashi, Akashi menyukainya dan dia tahu itu, Akashi ingin Furihata memiliki perasaan yang sama, tapi sungguh, Furihata tak pernah memandang Akashi lebih, dia kagum, dan Furihata tahu kekagumannya itu karena si pemilik Emperor eye adalah kapten dari Generation Of Miracle, orang yang sangat jauh skil kemampuan basketnya di atasnya, bahkan butuh bertahun-tahun dia memoles permainannya belum tentu bisa seperti Akashi. Dan satu lagi, Akashi adalah pria, persetan jika Kise dan Kuroko bersikeras dia harus menerima Akashi, dia hanya ingin menjadi kekasih untuk orang terkasih.

"Furihata-kun... Furihata-kun."

Furihata mengerjab sekali, melihat Riko yang berkecak pinggang menatapnya, wanita manis itu memandangnya khawatir.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, jika kau sakit kau bisa pulang lebih awal."

"Ah~ pelatih... aku tak apa-apa, tolong masukan aku. Aku juga ingin bermain."

Tak bertanya banyak, Riko menepuk tangannya keras, membuat perhatian tertuju padanya, matanya menatap Kuroko.

"Kuroko-kun, kau bisa istirahat, nah Furihata-kun masuklah."

.

.

Hyuuga dan Izuki saling melirik saat mendengar percakapan tak biasa dari ke tiga juniornya, sedangkan Teppei dan Kuroko terlihat saling berbicara, lalu Kagami yang sibuk dengan snacknya dan Riko yang asik berbicara dengan yang lain.

"Sungguh, Furi? Apa yang dia katakan?"

Furihata menutup mulut Fukuda kesal, terlalu besar... itu di batinnya, suara Fukuda yang terlalu besar membuat perhatian para Senpai tertuju padanya, tersenyum canggung Furihata menatap para senior.

"Hehehe... abaikan saja, Senpai."

Furihata tertawa kikuk. Melepas telapak tangannya dari bibir Fukuda, Furihata melirik kedua temannya, dia bersyukur Kuroko, Kagami dan para Senpai terlihat Acuh, hanya Riko yang terlihat melirik-lirik dirinya dengan penasaran.

"Sheett, kecilkan suaramu, Fukuda, ini rahasia, aku minta bantuan kalian."

Fukuda dan Kawahara mengangguk kompak, Furihata bisa melihat manik biru langit nan lembut milik Kuroko menatapnya, 'Hieee... ternyata Kuroko menatapku dari tadi', batin pemuda itu.

"Akashi-san, berkata dia menyukaiku."

"Na-nanniii...!"

Sontak kedua sahabat karibnya berkoar dengan volume yang bisa membuat para pejalan kaki berhenti untuk menatap ketiga siswa SMA itu, dan para senior yang menatap ketiga junior mereka sambil memandang bingung begitu juga Kagami yang melempari Kawahara dan Fukuda dengan snacknya karena terlalu berisik. Sedangkan Kuroko tersenyum kecil menanggapi koaran itu, lebih tepatnya pembicaraan 'diam-diam' ketiga temannya.

Furihata menepuk jidatnya pasrah saat melihat Hyuuga berjalan menerobos Teppei dan Kuroko. Pemuda berkacama itu menatap juniornya dengan tanpang horor.

"Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu yang mengasikkan, Furihata?"

Furihata berjengit, menatap takut pada kapten team mereka, melirik Fukuda dan Kawahara meminta pertolongan.

"Hyuuga, hentikan itu."

Teppei menyentuh bahu temannya dengan tenang, sebagai salah satu senior dengan aurah paling dewasa pemuda itu berusaha membantu ketiga junior mereka dari amukan Hyuuga karena ketiga junior mereka yang terlalu ribut.

"Ceeeh..."

Tak berkata, pemuda berkacamata itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan ketiga junior Seirin itu dengan napas legah, sekaligus mengucapkan trimakasih dari binar mata mereka kepada Teppei.

"Arigatou Senpai."

"Ne, jangan menjerit tiba-tiba, kita terlihat mencolok karena jeritan kalian."

Ketiga junior Seirin itu mengangguk, kali ini rombongan itu kembali berjalan, Teppei yang sudah sibuk berbincang dengan Kagami dan Izuki. Kuroko berjalan sedikit cepat dan bergabung dengan ketiga temannya, menepuk bahu Furihata lembut, pemuda yang menjadi obsesi ace Kaijou itu menatap si pemuda coklat dengan tampang datar walau bibirnya terlihat tersenyum manis.

"Jadi Akashi-kun sudah berbicara langsung?"

"Heh... Kuroko sudah tahu?"  
Kawahara dan Fukuda kembali berkoar, tapi kali ini sedikit menekan suara mereka tak mau di timpuk snack Kagami yang banyaknya hampir sama dengan snack milik si center Yosen Murasakibara atau di teriaki oleh Hyuuga lagi. Mereka tak mau itu terjadi.

"Hmm, saat pertama Akashi-kun bertandang ke Seirin, aku sudah tahu jika Akashi-kun menyukai Furihata-kun."

Hening, tak ada yang berbicara, ucapan Kuroko seolah menjadi pukulan keras bagi kedua sahabat karib Furihata itu. oh... apa salah teman mereka sampai menebar pesona kepada sang Singa Rakuzan, apa Furihata tak bisa lihat manusia untuk menebar pesona, kenapa juga harus Akashi.

"Kurokocchii."

Berjengit, pemuda bersurai biru langit lembut itu menatap pemilik suara yang sangat familyar di telinganya, melihat Kise yang melambai penuh minat di temani oleh dua orang pemuda yang juga tak asing wajahnya.

"Kise." Ujar Kuroko tak percaya.

"Heee... Kise, Midori, Takao." Koar pemain Seirin kompak

"Hai... hai... selamat malam. Tak kusangkah kita bertemu."

"Kau berisik, Bakao."

"Hidoii, Shin-chan."

Kise berlari memeluk Kuroko dengan gemasnya, Hyuuga dan yang lain menatap kedatangan kedua anggota GoM itu dengan tanda tanya besar di kepala mereka, minus Kagami yang menatap Midorima dan Kise dengan aurah persaingan.

"Aku rindu, Kurokocchii."

Semakin brutal, model itu memeluk tubuh mungil Kuroko dengan tak beradap, membuat Midorima menatap datar dan Takao tersenyum penuh makna.

"Shin-chan peluk aku seperti itu."

"Jangan harap, Bakao."

Dan ucapan itu berakhir dengan Takao yang cemberut menatap iri pada Kuroko yang di peluk Kise dengan semangatnya. Mengabaikan kelakuan Kise yang terkadang rada over kepada Kuroko, Hyuuga menatap Midorima dalam begitu juga yang lain.

"Tumben sekali kalian bersama Kise?"

"Aku dan Kise sudah sejak SMP bersama, apa kalian lupa, nanodayo."

Takao tertawa tertahan saat mendengar penuturan si pemuda tsundere itu, apa mereka lupa jika Midorima juga anggota Kiseki no sedai. Menatap para Senior Seirin yang juga menatap mereka Takao berdehem sesaat.

"Ahhaa... kenapa atmosfernya berubah tegang, ini terlalu membosankan, di lapangan kita memang musuh, tapi saat seperti ini bukannya kita berteman, jadi tak salah jika kami mengunjungi kalian."

"Mengunjungi?"

Riko kali ini berkoar, Takao menatap semua pemain Seirin satu persatu dan kali ini dia bisa melihat Kise yang masih asik memeluk Kuroko sedangkan Kuroko memohon untuk di lepaskan. Wajah pemuda bersurai hitam itu tersenyum penuh arti mengamati setiap pemain Seirin.

"Ya, kami sengajah mengunjungi kalian, walau ini sudah sangat sore, hitung-hitung menyampaikan ucapan selamat untuk kalian yang memenangkan Winter cup dan mengalahkan Rakuzan." Takao tersenyum misterius.

"Jangan bicara bertele-tele, Takao. Bukan itu kan yang kau ingin lakukan."

"Shin-chan..."

Kise tersenyum menatap pasangan aneh itu, ace Kaijou itu beranjak dari tempatnya melepaskan Kuroko yang sekarang sedang mengatur rambutnya karena terlalu kusut akibat usapan sayang bin brutal dari kekasihnya itu.

"Takao memintaku mengantarnya ke Seirin, dia bilang ingin bertemu dengan kekasih Akashi."

Kagami tersedak snacknya, kaca mata Hyuuga retak, Mitobe dan Kogane menganga lebar, Kawahara dan Fukuda menatap Furihata dengan tampang kasihan dan Takao menatap Furihata dengan Minat berbeda dari Takao, Midorima lebih terlihat meneliti pemuda penakut itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Mendapat tatapan dari berbagai mata Furihata mundur selangkah.

"A-apa? Akashi punya kekasih di Seirin?"

Mengabaikan teriakan Kagami, Takao berjalan maju dengan mata berbinar senang, menarik pemuda penakut itu dari himpitan kedua temannya, dengan mata berbinar-binar disertai senyum sumbringai, pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengamit lengan Furihata.

"Aku tak menyangkah tipe Akashi ternyata orang sepertimu, Furihata, itu benar-benar mengejutkanku. Bahkan Shin-chan juga tak percaya awalnya, tapi apapun itu, selamat atas hubunganmu dan Akashi. Kuharap kalian bisa terus bersama."

Cengiran Takao mewarnai berbagai macam ekpresi pemain dan pelatih Seirin, terkecuali Kuroko dan kedua sohib kental Furihata, Midorima menepuk jidatnya pasrah, pasra melihat kelakuan sang uke yang terlihat antusias akan hubungan Akashi dan Furihata, Kise hanya tersenyum manis melihat kelakuan kedua uke itu, Kuroko menghela napas pasrah menunggu kejadian atau keajaiban apa yang akan terjadi pada teamnya sebentar lagi.

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

.

.

.

Sepuluh detik...

"Naaannniii...?" Koar seluruh anggota Seirin tak percaya.

.

.

.

TBC

**A/N**

**Gak diedit. Gomen. Alurnya saya buat santai ya, gak apa-apa kan? Disini Akashi saya nistakan, emang mau dengan Kouki bisa semudah itu, sory ya, Kouki itu barang mahal, saya aja mau #diceburi, karena jujur saya gak begitu suka Akashi jadi dia harus bisa berusaha untuk dapatin Kouki di ff saya, tapi saya benar-benar jatuh cinta sama Kouki dan Takao. Mereka manis sekali. Kouki-chan, sini kakak peluk #ditabok-Akashi. Saya belum dapat ending yang bagus, makanya gak bisa ngebut buat endingnya, belum ada hal-hal romatis Akafuri di chap ini, dan saya minta maaf, entar bertahap, minta saran dan kritik yang membangun ya. Dan untuk repyunya terima kasih banyak, saya sangat senang membacanya, dan repyu teman-teman selalu saya tampung baik itu kritik, saran dan pujian serta celaan(yang ini sudah makanan), untuk Pair, saya gak butuh Kritik dan Celaan, karena itu sudah mutlak dan tak bisa di ganggu gugat, karena AkaFuri itu manis dan menurut saya sangat pas. Ok... saya tunggu Repyu, Kritik dan Saran... repyu please...**

**^Micky-Milky^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : ****Mine**

**Author: Micky_Milky  
Genre: Romance/ Drama**

**Rate : T**** (Mungkin akan bertambah)**

**Disclaimer: ****Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pairing: ****Akashi x Furihata**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Ooc, Oc, alur kecepatan. Dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chap ****4**

**Enjoy reading**

**.**

**.**

Furihata bergerak tak nyaman saat merasa bahu kirinya tertekan beban yang cukup berat, rasanya bahunya sedikit kebas. Bunyi rel kereta api, tatapan penghuni gerbong kereta yang dia tumpangin dan belum lagi bisik-bisik para penumpang, Furihata menghela napas berat, apa ini akan berakhir.

"Akashi-san."

Furihata menyentuh bahu pemuda disampingnya yang terlihat tidur dengan nyenyak di sandaran bahunya. Furihata benar-benar tak tahu harus berkata apa, se jam yang lalu,Akashi datang ke Seirin, menyeretnya keluar dari sekolah setelah adu debat dengan Riko dan Hyuuga. Kapten Rakuzan itu terlihat tak gentar mendapat kata-kata pedas dari pelatih dan kapten Seirin yang terkenal dengan kedisiplinannya itu. menghela napas berat, Furihata menyentuh surai merah itu lembut.

"Ano, Akashi-san tak kembali ke..."

"Biarkan aku tidur."

Tak berbicara lagi, Furihata hanya diam menerima keberadaan Akashi yang tidur sambil menyender dengan santai di bahunya.

Setelah kejadian memalukan yang dilakukan Takao dua hari yang lalu, para senpai dan teman satu teamnya selalu memborongnya dengan pertanyaan yang membuat otaknya terlalu pusing menemukan jawaban apa yang akan dia katakan. Belum lagi setelah itu Akashi terlihat lebih menempel padanya, ini benar-benar membuatnya menguras tenaga dan pikiran.

"Stasiun berikutnya aku akan turun, Akashi-san?"

"Bangunkan aku jika sudah sampai stasiun berikutnya."  
Furihata diam memandang Akashi yang mengeluarkan Android terbarunya, mengirim email entah pada siapa lalu kembali memasukkan benda itu kedalam saku seragam sekolahnya, kembali menyamankan diri di bahu Furihata senyaman mungkin.

"Ano... dua hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengan Midorima dan Takao."

"Aku juga menemui Shintaro seminggu yang lalu..."

Hening, Furihata sekarang tahu kenapa Takao bisa sangat heboh saat itu, dia hanya sedikit aneh saat Takao mengungkit tentang hubungannya dengan Akashi, padahal dia sendiri belum memiliki nama untuk merefleksikan hubungannya dengan Akashi saat ini. Teman? Sungguh mereka berteman? Akashi memperlakukan Furihata lebih sedikit intim dan perlakuan itu tak bisa di katakan pertemanan. Kekasih? Demi tuhan, Furihata tak pernah berniat atau bahkan berfikir untuk berhubungan lebih jauh dengan Akashi. Lalu hubungan apa yang mereka miliki.

Furihata merasa gerakan di bahunya, kali ini Akashi berbalik wajah, hidungnya menyentuh perbatasan leher Furihata dengan lembut, napasnya beraturan membentur kulit leher Furihata mengirim sedikit sensasi geli pada PG Seirin itu. Akashi tersenyum dalam diam saat merasa Furihata mengejang walau tak merespon dengan kata-kata, membuat Akashi menyukainnya, ini semua akan lebih menyenangkan dari pada dia harus mundur teratur setelah tahu Furihata tak memiliki perasaan padanya. masa bodoh dengan perkataan Aomine dan Kotaro yang mengatakan jika Furihata dan dia bagaikan langit dan bumi, mereka jauh berbeda. Setinggih apapun langit, hanya bumi yang dapat di sandingkan dalam perbedaan yang serasi untuk langit. Dan baginya, hanya Furihata yang dia suka saat ini.

"Mine..."

Mengerjab tiga kali, Furihata menarik wajah kearah Akashi yang sekarang duduk dengan santai dan tak bersender lagi pada tubuhnya. Bisikan Akashi tadi membuatnya merasa getaran aneh. Pemuda bersurai merah itu diam menatap kedua pemuda dan pemudi yang terlihat sibuk saling bertukar cerita di depannya. Sedangkan Furihata sibuk mengamati lekukan wajah sang kapten Rakuzan itu.

"Akashi-san bilang apa?"

Akashi kali ini menatap Furihata, tersenyum lembut sambil menyentuh puncak kepala Furihata lembut.

"Lebih baik kau berdiri, stasiun selanjutnya sudah terlihat."

Buru-buru Furihata berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu kereta menanti kereta itu berhenti. Kini tubuhnya sudah berdesakan dengan tubuh penumpang yang lain dengan Akashi sebagai temeng tubuhnya. Furihata tak habis fikir, pemuda bersurai merah itu memiliki postur tubuh yang tak begitu besar layaknya teman-temannya di team basket, tapi pemuda itu sanggup melindunginya dari dorongan para penumpang kereta.

Furihata hanya diam melihat Wajah datar Akashi terkadang terlihat berkerut menahat sedikit kesal saat tubuhnya di dorong kedepan membuat dirinya dan Furihata bertabrakan tak sengajah. Tak lama sampai kereta berhenti dan pintu terbuka. Furihata keluar dengan selamat dengan Akashi yang masih berada di dalam gerbong kereta. Pemuda bersurai merah itu tersenyum lembut saat Furihata menunduk tanda terima kasih padanya.

.

.

.

Kuroko melirik Furihata dengan wajah datarnya, wajah temannya itu terlihat gugup dan sesekali terlihat memerah. Bahkan Kuroko bisa melihat buku yang di baca sang teman terbalik covernya. Mata sebiru lautnya bergulir melihat objek pandangan Furihata, mendapatkan gadis manis dari kelas yang sama dengannya. Ah... sayang Kuroko lupa namanya, mungkin dia akan bertanya pada Kagami tentang gadis itu, itupun jika Kagami mengingat satu persatu nama teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Wanita itu yang Furihata-kun suka?"

"Eh?"

Seolah kepergok mencuri, wajah Furihata memerah sampai ketelingah, pemuda berambut coklat itu menunduk dalam dan mengangguk malu-malu. Kuroko tersenyum melihat kelakuan pemuda itu. Furihata jarang sekali mampir ke perpustakaan kalau tidak ada tugas, dan beberapa hari ini Furihata sering terlihat mengunjungi tempat yang menurut Kagami sangat membosankan itu hampir di jam-jam istirahat.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Furihata-kun?"

Mata sekecil biji pinus itu menatap Kuroko bingung, salahkah dia menyukai gadis manis itu? seingatnya gadis itu tak memiliki pacar.

" Kudengar dia belum memiliki pacar, Kuroko. Ada apa memangnya?"

Kuroko menutup buku sastranya, menatap sang teman dengan senyum lembut, jika Kise melihatnya sudah Furihata pastikan Ace Kaijo itu akan berjingkrak senang sambil memelukki si pemain manis team Seirin itu dengan sangat brutal.

"Bukan masalah pacarnya, aku malah merasa akan lebih berbahaya bagi wanita itu sendiri."  
Furihata berfikir mencernah perkataan Kuroko. Wajahnya sekarang menatap gadis itu dan Kuroko bergantian.

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa Furihata-kun lupa akan Akashi-kun."  
seolah diingatkan akan hal yang mengerikan, wajah pemuda itu berubah pucat, wajah Akashi berputar seolah kaset rusak di ingatannya.

"Kita sudah membahasnya, aku tak menyukai Akashi-san, Akashi-san pun sudah tahu tentang itu."

"Sudah tahu bukan berarti Akashi-kun akan menyerah. Bukannya beberapa hari ini Akashi-kun terlihat selalu bersamamu."

Sadar jika perkataan Kuroko benar, Furihata berwajah lesu, pemuda itu berdiri dari duduknya lalu berlalu meninggalkan Kuroko yang diam memandangnya.

"Furi... ano, Furihata-san."

Berhenti berjalan, Furihata merasa suara lembut mengalung memanggil namanya, menyadari jika dia tahu akan suara itu, pemuda itu berbalik melihat seorang gadis cantik incarannya tersenyum malu-malu menatapnya dengan wajah merah samar di pipi. Ah... dia manis.

"I-iya."

Gadis yang sudah berdiri di hadapan Furihata itu menunduk malu, wajahnya cantik dengan rambut sewarna rambut pelatih mereka hanya lebih panjang se pinggang, tubuh mungilnya dengan senyum yang lembut membuat Furihata merasa sedang bermimpi jika gadis itu memanggilnya terlebih dahulu.

"A-aku ingin mengucapkan selamat atas kemenangan team basket Seirin."

Furihata menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, tertawa gugup sambil menatap Kuroko yang tersenyum melihat kebersamaannya dengan gadis itu. ya... walau Kuroko tahu jika sebenarnya Furihata memang diharuskan menjauhi gadis manapun, tapi tetap saja, Furihata punya hak untuk berdekatan dengan gadis manapun selama Akashi tidak tahu, garis bawahi itu.

"E-tto, aku tak melakukan apa-apa, teman-temanlah yang sudah berusaha keras."

"A-aku melihatmu bermain, itu keren sekali, apa lagi saat kau berhadapan dengan kapten Rakuzan , ya... pemuda berambut merah itu."

Wajah Furihata memerah, di puji oleh gadis pujaan itu sungguh menyenangkan, rasanya kau di terbangkan di langit ketujuh, tapi saat mendengar nama Akashi dan mengingat jika dia masih punya urusan pribadi dengan Akashi, maka buru-buru Furihata bangun dari alam khayalnya.

"Di-dia lebih hebat jauh dariku, aku masih harus belajar banyak, aku dan dia tak sebanding. Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa pelatih yang menyuruhku berhadapan dengan Akashi-san."

Furihata menunduk malu, teringat saat pertama bertemu pemuda itu dia tersungkur dengan suksesnya. Apa itu masih bisa terlihat keren di mata gadis itu.

"Ah... a-aku bermaksud ingin mengajak Furihata-san pulang bersama nanti, apa kau mau?"

Tak percaya akan pendengarannya Furihata mengangkat wajahnya menatap gadis didepannya lama, merasa tak percaya jika apa yang selalu menjadi keinginannya akhirnya tercapai, sudah lama dia ingin mengajak gadis itu pulang bersama, namun sayang keberaniannya tak ada. Dengan wajah berseri pemuda itu mengangguk mantap.

"Bo-boleh saja, tapi aku ada latihan."

"Aku juga ada kegiatan klub, sehabis kegiatan, mari pulang bersama."

"A-ayo, aku setujuh."

.

.

.

Kotaro memasang wajah kesal setelah melihat layar ponselnya. Matanya memandang Reo Mibuchi yang asik berbalas pesan entah dengan siapa di sampingnya.

"Akashi mengirimku pesan, katanya kita akan latihan di lapangan dekat taman. Aku heran kenapa akhir-akhir ini Akashi selalu berubah pikiran seperti itu."

Reo menatap si pemuda enegik itu dengan santai, menyimpan ponselnya, setelah pulang sekolah dan mendapat ceramah panjang dari pelatih tanpa sang kapten itu buruk membuat pemuda cantik itu merasa benar-benar ingin pulang dan berendam dengan air hangat untuk menenangkan pikirannya dari urusan sekolah dan basket tentunya.

"Setelah dia berkenalan dengan pemain Seirin itu, Sei-chan memang sering menghilang tiba-tiba lalu memberi perintah tiba-tiba pula."

Cuek, pemuda cantik itu menyisir rambutnya kebelakang, Eikichi mengangguk paham, ketiga pemain Rakuzan itu berbelok arah saat persimpangan. Mayuzumi menatap ketiga pemain Rakuzan itu dalam diam mendengar setiap kata yang di ucapkan para rekan teamnya itu sambil berjalan mengekor di belakang.

"Kurasa anak itu membawa dampak buruk pada Akashi."

"Kau bisa mati tercabik-cabik dengan gunting jika Akasih mendengar itu." Kotaro tak berkata lagi, pemuda berambut pirang itu bungkam.

"Bagaimana bisa Akashi menyukai pemuda biasa seperti itu, dia bahkan jauh dari kata sempurna." Eikichi bersuara, pemuda yang gemar memamerkan kekuatan ototnya itu sibuk mengupil sambil terus berjalan mengikuti langkah yang lain.

"Aku sudah berkata seperti itu, tapi dia tetap acuh dengan nasehatku. bahkan Sei-chan sering menerima surat cinta di lokernya, dia bisa saja memilih perempuan mana yang dia suka, kudengar Sei-chan punya banyak penggemar di sekolah bahkan tak kalah banyak dari si model berambut pirang Kaijou temannya itu, tapi dia tetap saja mengejar pemuda Seirin itu." ujar Reo dengan malasnya.

Dia masih ingat saat dirinya dan Akashi berada di depan loker sepatu, pemuda berambut merah itu menatap kesal dengan aurah membunuh berkeliling di sekitarnya saat melihat tumpukan surat entah dari siapa yang ditunjukkan untuknya. Bahkan pemuda berambut merah itu tak segan-segan membuang tumpukan itu ke tong sampah terdekat, ah... mengingat itu saja pemuda yang akrab di panggil Reo-nee itu sungguh kasihan dengan para gadis yang sudah susah payah membuat dan menyusun kata demi kata untuk sang pujaan hati dan berakhir di tong sampah.

"Mereka seperti bumi dan langit, tapi Akashi tak perna perduli dengan perkataanku."

Mayuzumi tersenyum miring mendengar perkataan-perkataan yang keluar dari mulut teman se teamnya itu, sebenarnya pemuda yang juga sering di sebut-sebut memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan Kuroko itu tak pernah berfikir jika Akashi memiliki perasaan dengan pemuda biasa yang pernah dia temui di lapangan saat pertandingan dulu. Jujur, pemuda itu tak sama sekali masuk dalam kerakteria Akashi, tapi bagaimana bisa, kapten mereka yang terkenal dengan keabsolutetannya itu malah menyukai pemuda itu.

"Itu karma, Akashi harus tahu, tak selamanya dia bisa membaca takdir dengan matanya. Dan tak selamanya semua bisa di samakan dengan bermain shogi, tak ada strategi dan cinta tak bisa di fikir dengan logika."

Pemuda berwajah datar itu menatap Kotaro, Reo dan Eikichi dengan wajah tak percaya. Mereka tahu Mayuzumi satu-satunya anggota Rakuzan yang tak banyak bicara dan tak terlalu akrab dengan Akashi, jadi wajar saja mereka tak percaya jika pemuda itu berkata seolah dia tahu betul akan Akashi.

"Kau terlalu banyak membaca novel."

"Aku berkata apa adanya, Akashi tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan pemuda itu jika dia masih berfikir jika hanya dirinya yang benar. Pemuda itu berbeda."

Eikichi tersenyum samar, dia tahu walau tak akrab sebenarnya Mayuzumi adalah pemuda yang baik. Pemuda berbadan kekar itu tertawa senang lalu menepuk bahu pemuda berambut silver itu senang .

"Aku tahu, kau menghawatirkan Akashi kan? Walau tak akrab kau juga ingin Akashi bahagia. Kau benar-benar teman yang baik."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

"Furihata-san."

Riko menoleh kearah pintu masuk lapangan basket indoor sekolah mereka, menemukan sosok gadis cantik yang melambai riang kearah Furihata, wajah pemuda bermata sekecil biji pinus itu menatap girang, dengan semangat pemuda itu melambai kearah sang gadis.

"Loh, kukira kau di jemput si kapten Rakuzan. Kau sudah putus dengannya?"

Izuki melirik sang junior dengan penasaran, Izuki sering melihat Furihata di jemput oleh sang kapten Rakuzan walau tak setiap hari, Akashi rajin sekali menyambangi Seirin entah apa maksudnya. Dia hanya tak menyangka jika kapten Rakuzan itu rela bolak-balik Kyoto-Tokyo hanya untuk bertemu dengan juniornya itu.

"A-aku tak punya hubungan apapun dengan Akashi-san, senpai."

"Kau memang lebih baik menjauhinya, dia itu sangat berbahaya."

Hyuuga mulai menasehati, sebagai kapten, pemuda itu tak pernah ingin team dibawah naungannya mendapatkan petaka, dan berdekatan dengan Akashi adalah petaka untuk pemuda baik hati seperti Furihata.

"Sudahlah, kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu tentang Akashi."

Teppei menepuk-nepuk bahu Hyuuga dengan gemas. Teman keras kepalanya itu memang selalu membuat junior mereka takut dengan perkataan tegasnya.

"Aku berkata apa adanya, gadis itu tidak buruk, kencanin dia, dan jauhi Akashi."

Kagami menatap horor kearah kapten mereka, apa itu nasehat?

"Ano, aku akan pulang duluan. Maaf."

Riko berjalan mendekati Furihata menepuk bahu juniornya itu lembut lalu tersenyum senang, tak menyangkah pemuda itu akhirnya mendapatkan kekasih yang layak. Ah... tapi Riko tetap tak tahu harus berfikir bagaimana nanti jika Akashi tahu Furihata ternyata berkencan dengan seorang wanita cantik.

"Pergilah, tak baik membuat wanita menunggu lama."

Mendapat persetujuan dari sang pelatih, Furihata langsung berlari keluar lapangan menghampiri sang gadis manis dengan senyum bahagia.

"Apa itu tidak apa-apa? Aku menghawatirkannya..."

Seluruh team Seirin melihat Kagami yang manatap Furihata dengan wajah cemas begitu pula dengan Kuroko, pemuda minim ekspresi itu cukup tahu akan berlanjut kemana nantinya masalah ini jika Akashi tahu Furihata berkencan dengan seorang wanita.

"...menurutmu apa Furihata tak apa-apa? Hoi... Kuroko."

"Aku tak tahu, tapi jika Akashi-kun tahu, ini akan jadi bahaya."

.

.

Akashi menaikkan satu alisnya bingung saat Kotaro tiba-tiba tersungkur di hadapannya, dan itu membuatnya teringat akan si pemain Seirin yang sekarang selalu mengahatui fikirannya itu.

"Kau tak apa?"

Kotaro menegakan wajahnya melihat mata Akashi, mata itu merah, buka satu tapi keduanya. Dan bisa di pastikan Akashi yang lain sedang istirahat di dalam sana, dan yang ini adalah Akashi yang dia temui saat Winter Cup di kuater teakhir.

"Aku tak apa."

"Lebih baik kita istirahat, kalian semua terlihat lelah."

Akashi mulai memberi perintah, kali ini dia ditugaskan pelatihnya untuk mengontrol semua yang terjadi di lapangan. Reo melirik Akashi dengan senyum lembut, senang melihat pemuda itu kembali. Akashi yang ini bukan Akashi yang dia kenal, dia lebih lembut dan ramah dari Akashi yang dia kenal.

"Selamat datang. Apa kau sedang dalam hati yang baik, Sei-chan."

Setelah pertarungan mereka melawan Seirin, hampir seluruh anggota Rakuzan menyadari tentang kedua sisi lain Akashi, dan yang paling menyadari itu adalah ke empat rekan teamnya. Wajah pemuda itu memang sama, tapi mereka berbeda tabiat, Reo tak pernah tahu bagaimana Akashi memiliki sisi berbeda itu selama ini, tapi semenjak itu, sisi itu sering berganti dan berhadapan dengan mereka semua secara bergantian, sehingga mereka dengan cepat tahu berhadapan dengan Akashi yang mana mereka saat ini.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu kau dalam mood yang baik, apa pemuda Seirin itu yang melakukannya. Aku tak pernah melihat kau sebaik ini sebelumnya."

Akashi tersenyum dan itu sempat membuat Kotaro yang duduk di samping Akashi tersedak air mineral yang dia minum. Melihat itu Mayuzumi tersenyum maklum, setelah menempuh waktu yang panjang untuk bisa sejalan dengan team ini, Mayuzumi akhirnya bisa berbaur dengan baik, tekecuali dengan Akashi tentunya, tapi dia menyukai Akashi yang sekarang, Akashi yang selalu jujur akan perasaannya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Walau masih terlihat Absolute, Akashi yang ini terlihat manis di mata Reo. Dia bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu bersemu sedikit. Wow... melihat wajah itu bersemu, Reo ingin sekali berguling sambil bertepuk tangan heboh lalu mengelilingi lapangan basket mereka sambil berkata 'Lihat, Sei-chan sedang jatuh cinta.' Tapi di batalkan, dia tak ingin Akashi yang lain bangkit lalu melemparnya dengan gunting.

"Apa hari ini kau tak menjemputnya?"

"Menjemput?"

Eikichi diam menatap Akashi yang melihatnya penasaran. Eh? Apa dia salah bicara, atau Akashi punya masalah gangguan otak. Oh... Eikichi menepuk jidatnya kesal, dia lupa sesuatu dan dia baru menyadari saat Reo memberikannya bahasa isyarat untuk tak mengungkit masalah tentang Akashi yang lain yang juga menyukai seorang Furihata Kouki.

"Lupakan."

Eikichi berdiri dari duduknya, mengambil bola yang bergulir di bawah kakinya dan mulai berlari masuk kedalam lapangan.

"Aku senang kau terlihat lebih baik."

Kali ini Reo yang berkata, setelah melihat wajah Akashi yang terlihat bingung, Reo berjalan menghampiri Eikichi, merebut bola dari tangan pemuda kekar itu dan adu one on one dengannya.

Kali ini mata Akashi menatap Kotaro yang asik menatap kedua rekannya dengan santai, sesekali dia tertawa saat Eikichi menepuk bahu Reo dengan brutal.

"Apa ada yang terlewatkan? Apa dia melakukan sesuatu?"

Kotaro yang tahu jika dia sedang di tanyai menatap Akashi yang berwajah datar memandangnya, pemuda ceria itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal lalu tertawa canggung.

"E-eh? Tak ada yang terlewatkan, sungguh."

Akashi mengerjab sekali, dia tahu Kotaro berbohong, dia terus memandangi pemuda itu dalam diam, merasa dirinya teritimidasi oleh Akashi pemuda itu dengan kikuk berdiri lalu menyusul masuk kedalam lapangan. Melihat perubahan sikap Kotaro Akashi berwajah senduh.

"Mereka hanya mencoba menjaga perasaanmu, jika kau merasa tak baik Akashi yang lain akan keluar, bukannya itu akan menyusahkan."

Akashi melirik Mayuzumi yang sekarang duduk di sampingnya. Pemuda yang di reklutnya kembali setelah mengundurkan diri untuk masuk kedalam team basket Rakuzan itu meminum air mineralnya santai sesekali menghapus bekas keringat dari wajahnya dengan handuk yang sudah di berikan oleh manager mereka tadi.

"Apa dia melakukan sesuatu?"

"Kau benar-benar tak tahu? Itu mengerikan."

Akashi diam, setelah seluruh anggota Rakuzan tahu tentang dirinya sejujurnya dia sedikit merasa berbeda. Ini benar-benar membuat dirinya aneh dimata teman-temannya, Akashi bukanlah pemuda yang pemurung awalnya, dia manis ramah dan cukup ceria, setelah bertukar tempat dengan sang 'adik' saat berhadapan dengan Murasakibara dulu, Akashi berubah total, kematian sang ibu, tekanan sang ayah dan pemberontakan anggota team basket Teiko padanya membuatnya tak bisa berbuat apapun, dia manusia dan dia tak bisa mencegah semua sampai akhirnya sang adik yang mengontrol semuanya.

Dia tak bisa mengingat banyak saat sang 'adik' mengambil alih tubuhnya terkecuali tentang Furihata Kouki, sadar akan dirinya saat itu, bibirnya yang mengucapkan kata-kata kepada Kuroko sedangkan matanya teralih kepada pemuda penakut itu, dia menyukai pemuda itu, dan Akashi cukup tahu jika pemuda itu malah takut padanya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Mayuzumi tersenyum segaris, matanya tak sama sekali beralih dari para pemain basket Rakuzan yang sudah kembali berlatih di dalam lapangan. Kali ini pemuda penyuka novel itu menghela napas berat.

"Banyak yang terjadi setelah dia kembali menguasai dirimu. Kurasa dia juga menyukai pemuda itu."

"Aku tak keberatan, kami sama walau berbeda, jadi akan lebih mudah jika dia juga menyukai, Furihata."

Mayuzumi tersenyum saat mendengar panggilan pemuda itu untuk orang terkasih, berbeda, Akashi yang ini benar-benar berbeda.

"Kau harus tahu, dia lebih agresif darimu, kau bahkan masih memanggilnya dengan nama keluarga, sedangkan 'adikmu' dia memanggil nama kecilnya dengan santai."

"Aku tak perduli, selama dia tak menyakiti, Furihata, aku tak perduli."

"Yang aku takut, kau yang akan menyakiti pemuda itu nantinya."

.

.

.

Furihata diam memandang kedepan, melihat Akashi tersenyum manis di depannya dengan wajah yang rupawan, mengerjab sekali berusaha memfokuskan mata dan mencoba beransumsi jika didepannya hanya ilusi, Furihata tak sama sekali melihat sosok itu menghilang, bahkan kini tepukkan keras telak mengenai tengkuknya dengan sangat keras.

"Kau di jemput si monster itu, Furi."

Kagami berseru kesal, darahnya mendidih sampai ke ubun-ubun, ingin sekali melempar wajah rupawan Akashi dengan apa saja, dia kira wajah tersenyum itu membuat semua orang terpesona, bagi Kagami senyum itu tetap saja menakutkan.

Akashi kali ini berjalan mendekat kearah gerombolan anggota team Seirin yang baru saja selesai latihan, meninggalkan supir pribadinya di dalam mobil, Akashi menunduk dengan elegannya membuat Riko terkejut akan tindakan pemuda Absolute itu.

"Sore, Furihata."

Kagami diam, begitu juga anggota Seirin yang lain, berbeda dengan yang lain, Kuroko terlihat tersenyum manis, sedangkan Furihata mundur selangkah saat berhadapan langsung dengan Akashi, di panggil dengan nama keluarganya? Sungguh ini Akashi yang dia kenal?

"Lama tak bertemu, Akashi-kun."

"Ya, lama tak bertemu, Kuroko. Senang aku bisa bertemu dengan teman lama di sini."  
Kagami memandang Kuroko dan Akashi bergantian. Kali ini pemuda berambut merah itu menatap Kagami dan tersenyum lembut.

"Lama tak bertemu, Kagami Taiga. Terakhir bertemu saat pertandingan di Winter Cup bukan."

Kagami semakin tak mengerti, Winter Cup? Bukannya beberapa hari yang lalu dia bertemu dengan Akashi, apa pemuda itu lupa jika dia yang melempar Kagami saat itu dengan dua gunting sekaligus.

"Kau sedang tak mabuk?"  
Mengerjab sekali Akashi hanya tersenyum lembut, dia tahu mungkin 'adiknya' pernah bertemu dengan pemuda ini sebelum dia keluar.

"Maaf, jika aku salah. apa kau ada waktu, Furihata?"

Terkejut, Furihata diam memandang rekan teamnya bergantian, Hyuuga terlihat keki, Teppei terlihat tersenyum lembut, Izuki juga begitu begitu juga kedua teman-teman dan seniornya yang lain.

"A-aku..."

"Furihata-kun..."

Furihata dan yang lain sontak berbalik arah terkecuali Akashi, mereka melihat sosok gadis yang beberapa hari ini menempeli Furihata terlihat berlari kecil sambil menenteng tas sekolah di lengan kirinya. Gadis itu terhenti tepat di samping Riko.

"Ah... untung kau belum pulang, aku ingin mengembalikan catatanmu."

Furihata tersenyum senang saat gadis itu mengulurkan buku bersampul coklat miliknya, Akashi yang melihat itu hanya diam memandang sang gadis tak suka. Sedangkan Team Seirin mulai merasa aurah tak enak di sekitar mereka. Sang gadis menatap para pemain Seirin dengan wajah merah merasa tak enak karena mengganggu acara Team itu dengan tiba-tiba.

"Gomenasai, aku mengganggu, aku hanya ingin mengembalika catatan ini." ujar sang gadis.

"Kau bisa menitipkannya kepada Kuroko atau Kagami, bukannya kalian sekelas?" Furihata berkata lembut, sang gadis menunduk malu.

"Akan lebih baik aku berikan langsung padamu saja."

Mata Akashi memicit tajam, pemuda bermata merah itu tak berkata apa-apa hanya menatap Furihata dan sang gadis bergantian. Mengerti jika dirinya di tatap dengan tajam, Furihata menyentuh bahu sang gadis lembut.

"Aku harus pulang, terimakasih sudah mengatarkan catatanku."

Furihata menatap Akashi yang menatap sang gadis tajam, sadar jika tatapan Furihata terbagi gadis itu berbalik dan menemukan Akashi yang melihatnya tak suka, seakan tak melakukan kesalah besar, sang gadis tersenyum simpul lalu menunduk dalam di hadapan Akashi.

"Ah... anda Akashi-san bukan? Kapten team Rakuzan, senang berkenalan dengan anda."

Akashi tak menyahut, pemuda itu kali ini menatap Furihata dingin lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Furihata, Kutunggu di mobil, selesaikan urusanmu dengan wanita ini. Kuroko, Kagami dan yang lain, aku pulang dulu."

Akashi berajalan meninggalkan anggota Seirin bersama dengan sang gadis manis, Hyuuga menepuk bahu Furihata lembut lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya ke atas rambut Furihata.

"Urusi urusanmu, kami pulang dulu. Kuharap kau tak membuat si singa Rakuzan itu mengamuk. Jaa~ Furi."

Ber say god bye dengan para senior dan teman-temannya, Furihata kali ini di tinggal berdua saja dengan sang gadis, dan tak jauh darinya berpijak Akashi menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Aku benar-benar harus pulang, jaaa~"

Furihata berlari kencang kearah mobil Akashi meninggalkan sang gadis dengan tatapan tak percaya. Furihata bukannya tak senang berlama-lama bersama gadis itu, hanya saja keberadaan Akashi cukup membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Gomen, membuatmu menunggu, Akashi-san."

Akashi diam saat melihat Furihata sudah berdiri di hadapannya, pemuda berambut merah itu tak berucap sampai akhirnya Furihata merasa tubuhnya terbungkus kungkungan pelukan Akashi. Tak percaya jika Akashi memeluknya di muka umum, Furihata hanya diam tak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Siapa dia?"

Terkejut akan pertanyaan dingin Akashi, tubuh Furihata menegang. Suara itu berat dan dingin memasuki indra pendengarannya.

"Te-temanku, dia hanya temanku."

Tersenyum saat mendengar jawaban itu, Akashi melepas pelukannya, wajahnya tersenyum lembut lalu mengelus surai coklat Furihata.

"Baguslah. Aku harap kau tak menyukai siapapun selain aku, Furihata."

"Fu-Furihata?"

Furihata terkejut, selama ini Akashi memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, bahkan awal Akashi memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'Kouki' Furihata berfikir Akashi terlalu sok kenal, sampai akhirnya dia tahu jika pemuda itu menyukainya. Walau penakut, Furihata bukan orang bodoh yang tak tahu seluruh sentuhan-sentuhan bahkan perlakuan Akashi padanya pasti ada udang di balik batu. Dan semua itu terjawab. Tapi kali ini Akashi berbeda, walau masih terlihat posesif, Akashi yang ini lebih lembut, awalnya dia takut Akashi melepaskan dua atau tiga gunting pada gadis pujaan hatinya karena merasa kesal, tapi pemuda itu malah berjalan menjauh dan terlihat diam. Bukannya ini sangat aneh.

"Ano... Akashi-san a..."

"Kuatar pulang, aku tak ingin kau kenapa-napa."

"Ta..."

"Aku hanya ingin menjagamu saja."

"Aku laki-laki."

"Aku tahu, tapi apa salahnya aku menjaga orang yang ku cintai."

Tubuh Furihata bergetar halus saat mendengar ucapan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Akashi. Apa pemuda itu masih berharap dia mencintainya? Kenapa harus dia? Akashi itu super, dia tampan dan kaya, seharusnya dia mencari orang lain untuk dia sukai."

"Ano... kita harus bicara."

Akashi diam, melihat Furihata menunduk dalam pemuda itu menatap Furihata datar.

"... berhenti menyukaiku, Akashi-san, akan sangat tak nyaman melihat Akashi-san seperti ini."

Akashi diam tak merespon, tangannya mengepal, berhenti? Tidak... dia tak ingin berhenti mencintai pemuda itu.

"Kau tak perlu menyuruhku, aku akan berhenti jika aku mau, hanya saja aku tak ingin. Aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku, Furihata. Aku tak tahu apa yang dia lakukan padamu, tapi aku... akan tetap menyukaimu."

"Ta..."

"Tak usah berfikir lagi, kau hanya harus memikirkan, bagaimana kau harus menerimaku dan mencintaiku, cukup itu."

.

.

.

TBC

**A/N + balas repyu**

**Cie... yang sekarang bisa ngegombal...#colek Akashi. Bagi yang merasa ribet di chap ini, jangan tanya kenapa, aku juga ribet sumpah... sebenarnya awal bukan kayak gini, tapi entah kenapa idenya tiba-tiba berbelok arah. No edit langsung updet, jadi maaf banyak typo... ok, aku mau balas repyu.**

**-****Neriyura****... makasih repyunya, ya gitu deh, aku juga merasa gitu, tapi kubuat di ff ini dia gak bisa dengan mudah dapatin Kouki #upetinKouki. Dan di chap ini aku juga sudah keluarin cwe yang di sukai Kouki buat jadi orang ke 3... muahahaha...^^ #ditusukgunting. Repyu lagi^^**

**-****... Makasih repyunya. Hehehe... aku memang berusaha untuk buat feel nih FF keluar #cieee~ bahasanya... walau gak tahu deh, udah keluar apa belum #keingatiklan. Ok... repyu lagi^^**

**-****anisajiro****... Makashi repyunya. Setujuh... enak aja suka Kouki gak pake usaha... ok repyu lagi^^**

**-****Rea****...Makashi repyunya, ini sudah lanjut, serius? Terimakasih^^... ok Repyu lagi^^**

**-****Miyuki****... makasih repyunya. Nih sudah terus ff nya... ok Repyu lagi^^**

**-****Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw****... Makasih repyunya. Mereka bukan Cuma lemot, tapi shock... gak percaya gitu si Kouki bisa di sukai ama di Akashi. Semoga di chap ini pertanyaannya terjawab... ok, Repyu lagi^^**

**-****URuRuBaek****... Makasih repyunya... sudah next... repyu lagi^^**


End file.
